FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel azide and diacylhydrazine compounds, lubricants with them formed in the form of lubricating film on a sliding surface, particularly functional lubricants suitable to apply to the sliding surface for magnetic head of high-density magnetic recording media, a method and apparatus for applying the above lubricants and magnetic recording media with the film of the lubricants.